


Fits Like a Jigsaw Piece.

by Phoenix_Tears



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Alpha Wonho, Alpha/Omega, Canon Compliant, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Mercy, Omega Lee Minhyuk, Pack Dynamics, Rutting, Slow Burn, alpha jooheon, beta hyungwon, omega changkyun, omega kihyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Tears/pseuds/Phoenix_Tears
Summary: Sometimes your life just changes in the blink of an eye. There he was Daniel Im, a normal 17 year old Boston kid. If someone had ever told him that less than a year later he would be debuting as the maknae rapper of a Korean boyband, he would have laughed to their face.But this was his life now. He was IM from Monsta X and he was going to make this work. Even if his bandmates hated him. Even if nobody knew he was an omega. He had to do this...make it big. Show them all that they were wrong about him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic idea kept playing in my head for a really long while. I promised my readers a new fic when my last one hit five hundred kudos. And I am keeping the promise. 
> 
> I have been obsessed with alpha beta fics for a really long while and was terribly sad to find nothing many of them in mx fandom. So I am afraid this fic is purely my guilty pleasure.

"Why do you think we should choose you?" the man wearing a pair of black aviators asked. He hadn't cracked a smile throughout his routine. It had been a joke. He was in no way as good a rapper as the other kids before him. And his dance was a disaster at best. Changkyun wondered for the upteenth time if he had been absolutely crazy to take this audition. 

"I-I know that I am not good. My Korean is terrible. My dance needs improvement-," the girl next to the aviators guy snorted. Yeah, it was an understatement. His dance had been a complete mess. That's what happens when you are dancing for the first time in your freaking life. Why didn't he think that an audition would include dancing? Because he was an impulsive moron who jumped without thinking. 

"B-But I love music. It's all I loved since I could remember. If you give me a chance I will work day and night to improve," said Changkyun. 

"We have some really amazing rappers almost ready for debut with us now. While you are nothing to their talent, you are not totally terrible either. The English lines are good. And there is a good flow. Your voice is your advantage I guess. It's also good that you're rapping your own line. But your Korea needs work. Considering that you have been here for all of one month it's understandable. Your dance definitely needs a lot of improvement," said the girl. 

Changkyun sighed. This a we fully seemed like a rejection. He closed his eyes. He had been prepared for this, at least he had tried his best. 

"We will train you for three months," said the aviators guy and Changkyun's eyes flew open.

"If you show promise in those three months we will think about signing a longer contract with you as a starship trainee," the guy continued. 

Changkyun could not believe his ears. He was being given a chance. Yes, he was not selected as a trainee but they were not throwing him into the streets yet. Three months of training seemed wonderful. He would work his ass off to prove himself. 

"Thank you so much," he said bowing to the two judges. 

"Don't thank us now, work hard and prove that my hunch about you was not wrong," said the guy. 

"I will. I swear I will," Changkyun vowed before leaving the selection room. This was his new beginning. Life in Boston didn't matter anymore. He was no longer Daniel the scrawny seventeen year old that kids liked to pick on. He was Im Changkyun, a trainee of Starship Entertainment. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Luck is not a word Changkyun is familiar with. Unless it's bad luck, of course. That he has a good aquaintance with. He was a baby when his Dad for posted in Israel. While he was different from the kids there, he had managed to make a couple of friends by the time he was in fourth grade. But then his Dad for promoted and became too busy that he barely came home anymore. By eight grade his Mom was done. She got a divorce and returned to Korea. And his Dad decided to sent him away, to a boarding school of all places. 

Life wasn't pretty when you are an outsider, Changkyun learnt that really fast. The school was private and mostly catered to the rich. After the life and company that he kept in Israel, Boston had been a shock for him. And he was clearly an outsider. He looked different, he acted different, even his accent was different. And he paid for being different...if he had been quiet and did not fight back,  they might have grown bored. But he just couldn't and almost always shot back, mostly with his words but sometimes also with fists even thought he knew he could never win. The battle was too imbalanced, and no one would dare to come help him lest they too fall prey to the hands of bullies. 

He couldn't have imagined things getting worse. But he should have seen it coming,  with his luck he should have known. He presented as an omega. 

Things got worse after that. It's the darkest period of his life that Changkyun tried hard to block out. He remembered the night he at last broke down and called his Mom. The pain,  the sorrow, the anger... He broke that day, beyond repair.

What followed was an ugly custody battle between the two most important people in his life. His father's face looked betrayed when he pleaded to be with his Mom. But it was better that way... He never wanted his Dad to know what a weakling he was. Even his Mom did not know it all and he intended to keep it that way. 

At home in Korea he had gone into a shell. For months he barely left the home except for school. His mother had been worried sick. She tried everything to get him out of his slump but nothing worked. His new school was better than Boston, but he was still the outsider. He spoke to no one, and no one spoke to him. Enrolling him for music classes was a last resort for his Mom. She knew he was fond of music but had never gotten to study it,  too focused in his dream of following his dad's course of work as a scientist. 

She would have never imagined it would become the key to get him back on his feet. After months of depression, music was what brought him back from the edge. Before he knew it he was rapping along to the lines of Eminem and Drake, locking himself for hours in room trying to write his own lines. 

And then he had seen the advertisement in the road. He had snapped a picture without even thinking...he had trusted in his bad luck when he sent in the application. He never expected them to consider him. 

So imagine his surprise when he received the mail with details of the audition. He had practiced and prepared, all the time convincing himself that the luck was fluke and he will never be chosen. 

But he was proven wrong again. Three months later, he was at the Starship building, a temporary trainee but still. Changkyun was still waiting for the other shoe to drop. The little luck he had found would run out sooner or later...right? He was a pessimist. But given the circumstances it would be a miracle if he was an optimist. 

He knew he being monitored every second in the company. His every interaction and move was being watched, to see if he was worth their while. Everytime he saw one of the staff he imagined they were there to escort him out. To tell him they had been wrong and that he was useless for them. They had to realise it sooner or later. 

 "You will hurt yourself," Changkyun was pulled out of his revriee by the sudden intrusion. It was late in the evening and he had thought everyone else had left. He had been practising late on his dance moves and had not known how late it had gotten. 

The music stopped and Changkyun dropped to the floor, his legs almost giving out from the strain. 

A bottle of water was thrust under his head and Changkyun took it gracefully. 

"Don't overwork your body," The guy who offered the water said sitting opposite to him. 

"I-I just forgot the time," Changkyun said in a slow voice. He could feel his whole body burning. It's going to ache like hell tomorrow. 

"What's your name?" the guy asked. 

"Im Changkyun,"

"I am Shin Se Gi," the guy said extending his hand.

Changkyun observed it for a second before grasping it, letting the guy pull him up to his feet. 

"You are a trainee right? I have seen you around," said Changkyun. 

"Yup, I am a vocal, have been here for six months now," he said. 

"Cool, I am a temp," said Changkyun. 

"I know,"said the guy. 

"You do?"

"Your story is kinda famous here."

"What story?"

"They don't usually take in temps. And then you are a rapper, " said Se Gi. 

"What about that?"

"Didn't need any more rappers.  The audition was mainly to find dancers... And you are kinda on the fringes for the needed age group as well...the fact that your smell is weird adds to your whole mystery," said Se Gi. 

"My smell is neutral," said Changkyun. 

"Which is why it's funny," 

"Why?"

"You look like an omega. But then you are neutral. Everyone was shocked to realize you are a beta," said Se Gi. 

Changkyun was about to protest angrily at the stereotyping but Se Gi continued. 

"I know. Stereotyping...its wrong. But you know how people are. Don't let it bother you. It doesn't matter whether you are alpha beta or omega as long as you do what you do well," said Se Gi. 

"Anyway....the reason I am here is to invite you to come join us in the dorm tonight," said Se Gi. 

"Usually you come in late and go straight to your bunk. And even if will also be dead beat at most times to initiate much conversation. So we all have barely hung out," Se Gi explained as Changkyun looked at him in surprise. 

"But tonight we have permission from the manager to stay up late, so we are having a small party" said Se Gi. 

"What's the occasion?" Changkyun asked. 

"You don't know? No Mercy is starting tonight," said Se Gi.

"What's that?"

"How are you even at Starship of you haven't heard of No Mercy. It's a survival show you dumbass. Our hyungs are in it. Seven of then will debut at the end of it," said Se Gi. 

"Ohh," that was the only response Changkyun could come up with. 

"So we are going to stay up and watch that. And you are invited to join us," said Se Gi. 

"I an sorry...I told my mom I will come home today. It's been some time and since the weekend is starting I planned to stay the night and day with her. That's why I was training late... To make up for the time I will lose," said Changkyun. He was happy that people were asking him to hang out with them... But he had promised his Mom. 

"Dang...I should have told you earlier. But it's okay. I wouldn't pass up a chance to see my Mom either," said Se Gi. 

"I am really sorry. I would have loved to hang out with you guys," said Changkyun. 

"Don't worry about it. No Mercy happens every week. We will catch the next episode together," he said. 

"Definitely," Changkyun said with a smile. 

"I have to hurry now... Have to pack and get to the bus stop in an hour," he said looking at the watch. 

"Idiot... Come fast. I will help you pack," said Se Gi.

"You can thank me with food," he said as Changkyun was about to speak, "Now hurry... Or it's going to be No Mercy and us idiots for you tonight."

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gone for a while...mostky because of work and also due to a severe case of writers block. But I am back!

Three months went way faster than he expected. Between working himself raw from morning to evening everyday including the weekends and late night conversations with the boys, his life had never been so busy. But despite all the work, it had been the three months that he enjoyed the most. It was way more peaceful than before. 

Theother trainees and he were not exactly best buddies but they were not mean to him. They made small talk and went for late night food hunts...they never excluded him. Which was a huge improvement from... _his life before._

But that's all coming to an end. Changkyun could feel it in his guts, knew it the moment he was informed to report at 3rd floor.

When he told the Se Gi, even he had frowned. None of them had ever been called there. This was probably their call to officially kick him out. 

He had valiantly gone back into the practice room and packed up his things before washing himself up in the small bathroom, attempting to look presentable. By the time he was out he was already running late... And nobody had told him where to go in the third floor. It seemed as if they all expected him to just know! 

He was looking around, nervous and wondering whom he could ask for help. There were too many rooms...which one does he go into? 

In his distraction Changkyun wasn't paying attention as he turned a corner and ended up bumping straight into a wall... _not a wall but a human one._ He realized is a pair of hands wrapped around his waist to steady him. The strong scent of alpha enveloped him and Changkyun tried not to quiver in fright. 

"You okay?" The man asked.

"I-I am so sorry, I didn't see... I am actually new here and didn't know what they meant when they said meet them at third floor. I am really sorry," Changkyun said bowing to the man. 

"Hey, it's alright. I wasn't paying much attention either, so not your fault," the man's voice was jovial and Changkyun at last dared to look up his face.

Attractive seemed like an understatement to describe the male specimen before him. He was pretty much surrounded by attractive people these days. He was living with future K-pop idols after all. But this guy, he was a grade above them. Or several grades. 

No man should be allowed to be this pretty. And then almost as if a contradiction his whole body was muscluar and so fit. He did seem familiar though. But Changkyun couldn't place from where? They haven't met in person... He would have remembered such a face. Was he an already debuted idol? 

"Like what you see?" the guy asked Changkyun cleared his throat in embarrassment. He could feel his ears becoming red. Could he humiliate himself more? Turns out he can ask he could only produce a strutter to reply to him. 

"Why did they ask you to come to this floor?" The guy probed. 

"I don't know... my contract is up. So they are probably calling to kick me out," Changkyun said his worry and nervousness kicking back in. 

"But how can your contract be up if you are new?" the guy asked. 

"I was taken as a temporary trainee, for three months," said Changkyun. 

"Ahh...no wonder I have never seen you before. I know I would have noticed a cute kid like you," said the guy with a smile. Changkyun's cheeks were burning again. 

"I don't think they will bother calling you up here to just kick you off," said the man, "maybe it's good news,  maybe they decided to make you permanent."

"The room in that corner is where you are meant to go. It's a small conference room and that's where it always means when they say third floor,  got it?" the guy asked.

Changkyun nodded.

"Don't be so tensed. Take a deep breath. You are planning to be an idol right? You have to learn to look more confident," said the man. 

Changkyun obeyed him and took a deep breath. The man's words were strangely consoling. 

"You don't think they are calling to kick me off?" Changkyun asked again. 

"Nah...I have seen them kick people off and it's always been in the downstairs room. We have a nickname for that... The doom office. They call you there if you are in trouble," said Changkyun. 

"So you are also a trainee?" Changkyun asked, wondering why he has never seen the guy around. 

"Yup. But hopefully not for soon," the guy said with a smile. 

Changkyun smiled, "You will be debuting soon?"

"As I said, hopefully!" the man said, "now, hurry up and go inside... They must be waiting for you."

"Oh shit, I was late to begin with," Said Changkyun.

"There you go being nervous again. I can smell your nervousness. They will as well. Calm down...deep breaths, " said th man keeping a hand on Changkyun's chest. 

"I-I, yeah...," Changkyun said trying to control his nerves before he began walking to the corner room. 

"What's your name anyway?" the man asked. 

"Im Changkyun, " he replied. 

"Hmm...Im Changkyun. I am one of the oldest trainees here... So remember my eyes will be on you, you better work hard. Ask the other trainees... They will tell you how scary Heseok hyung is," said the guy with a smile suggesting that he was actually not scary at all. 

Changkyun nodded with a small smile and proceeded for one corner room but just before he moved inside Heseok's voice called,  "Changkyuna," causing him to turn around. 

"Best of luck," the guy said with both his thumbs up. 

"Thank you hyung," Changkyun replied unable to hold back a smile as the guy had the biggest gummy smile on his face with the thumbs up sign against his cheeks. 

It was with the rememenant of that smile on his face and not the earlier nervousness that he walked into the room where bot one but four people were waiting. Including the CEO! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? And my lead pair just met...both of them have no clue what's coming their way.   
> And no, Changkyun has no clue that Heseok is the No Mercy Wonho as he never got around to watching much of the show.


	4. Chapter 4

Changkyun felt like he was living in some alternate reality. This had to be some elaborate joke. This just had to be. 

He kept waiting for someone to jump out of a corner and say its all a prank even as he made his way with heavy steps into the restaurant the company had asked him to come to. 

He was going to be on No Mercy. He, a trainee of just three months was going to be in a fucking competition with trainees who have been struggling to debut for years. He didn't deserve this. He had seen a few episodes of the show. Mainly the ones involving the rappers Gunnee and Jooheon. He admired them both so much and now he would be competing against them. 

Changkyun swallowed. He could just walk out. He needn't go through this. But then he remembered his life till then. And the life he would have if he went back giving up it all now. This might just be his only chance to prove himself. He can't give up now. 

He took a deep breath as he waited for the camera crew to motion him to enter inside. They were filming inside, K Will, the anchor was going to explain the decision to add a wild card. And then they will introduce him. 

"Now," one of the people in the sidelines said then, nudging him. Changkyun felt his hands begin to shiver. This was it. Everything was going to change now. He was going to meet the people who he will be living and competing against in a few minutes. 

Kwill was waiting for him in the corridor. He nodded and gestured for him to follow behind him. The first thing he noticed an he entered the room was that here were cameras everywhere. He had expected that. What he didn't expect was the hostile faces that welcomed him. 

He knew the boys wouldn't be thrilled to see someone come halfway through. But he didn't think it would be this awkward. Changkyun slowly looked at each of their faces, he recognized Jooheon and Gunnee, they both looked furious. Shownu was another familiar face. And then...Changkyun paused as he took in the guy sitting in the middle. 

The guy also seemed to be in shock, having recognized him from their earlier encounter. 

"Introduce yourself," Kwill instructed him. 

"Umm... I-I am IM. I have been a trainee for three months. I am twenty years old," he said with a confidence that he really wants feeling. "I am rapper, it's nice to meet you all."

None of the other boys were talking. Changkyun watched helplessly as Kwill left him alone, saying that they can get to know each other better without him around. 

The silence in the table was so suffocating. Changkyun could feel all the eyes boring into him and he didn't even have the courage to look up and face them all. 

"You came at the worst timing," Changkyun looked up to see who had broken the long silence. It was Heosok hyung. His eyes looked red and he seemed angry, a complete opposite from the last time when they had met. 

"We really can't welcome you now. We just lost Minkyun yesterday, " another voice at the side said. Changkyun felt his hands become colder as other voices assented.

He didn't know how he finished the shoot. He was in auto pilot as they wrapped up and moved out into the various vans that will take them to the dorm. 

The dorm. Changkyun felt his heart beat wildly at the thought of that. His things were already packed up and sent to the No Mercy dorms. He is going to be sharing the same living space with 8 people who hated him. A few of them were alphas. Changkyun could smell it on them. Shownu and Heseok definitely. Probably Jooheon and Gunnee as well. No, he shouldnt let his fear of alphas get him down. He would let his high school mistakes to hold him back. This was his One chance to show the world. He can't back out. Even if he had to live with all these people who hated him... Even if everyone hated him. He won't go down with a fight.

**Author's Note:**

> So the story begins from No Mercy era and goes on to their debut and after. Only difference it's a world of alpha beta omega dynamics. 
> 
> This is kinda like a prologue. The next chapter onwards the other boys will get introduced and story will properly kick off. 
> 
> There are some canon divergences in Changkyun's life in Boston and his entry into No Mercy to suit the storyline.


End file.
